The Detective of Dark Wonderland
by Tyrack Wolf II
Summary: Seven teenagers went to the battlefield: four to exterminate, three to follow a friend. Things were going well until the three followers were exposed and the four fighters underestimated it, thinking it was destroyed. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dark Wonderland's Detective_**

Disclaimers: The characters of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The story as well as characters is from _American McGee's Alice_. However, I do own Doctor Shino (stem of bamboo) and Nurse Nagusami (consolation, comfort). Plus some parts will be different.

Post-series setting: months after the Makai Tournament

Sentence-flashback

_'Italic'_-thoughts

_Prologue_

??? POV

No...

It can't be... they're... they're...

No, it's not true! It can't be true!

It's a dream... a nightmare... That's it!

I was having a dream about all my friends dead and I will wake up in my bed, safe and sound, with them still alive! (Laughs insanely)

So come on, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!!! (Stabs himself on the leg)

Uh... it's not a dream... they're really gone...

And it's all my fault... Everyone else will suffer because of me...

...I deserve to die with them...

_Chapter 1 - The New Patient_

_Rutridge Asylum of Japan_

Doctor Shino was writing a report at his desk. He was commenting on a case.

_'What was that child's name again?' _he can never remember English names well. All he could remember is that the first name came from a classic children's book...

Anyway, the case on her sounds absurd. Even though she's been let out since she was 'cured', he seriously doubts that she's completely sane. Of course, who knows what psychiatrists in England really think? He was about to classify it as nonsense when there's an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in," he said without looking up. A nurse in her mid- 20s with light brown hair appeared at the door looking flushed and gasping heavily.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said, looking up at her.

"It's... our new... patient! We can't... calm him... down!" she panted.

"Well, did you use the tranquilizers?"

"That's just it! We can't do it because we couldn't hold him still! He's attacking everyone in sight! Come quickly!"

He immediately stood up and follows her out of the office and down the hall where the fight taken place. Just then, someone screams out, "Let me GO! I'm not CRAZY!! She's lying! **PLEASE TELL THEM!**"

"By the way you're acting now, do you think they'll even believe you!?" a young woman shouts back.

Dr. Shino and the nurse turn around the corner and he's in shock by what he saw. There were several men laying unconscious on the floor and some who are clinging to their head, arms, and legs or even below the belt! And right in the middle of this chaos, four people remained in a pile where the new patient buried, struggling to escape. He wasn't surprise that there was resistance, but no one had ever made this much damage around here before. _'Thank Kami for those martial art classes.'_

"Sorry about this. He can be so damn stubborn." He turned his head toward the voice he heard earlier. A woman was standing next to him with annoyance across her face. She has long brown hair with brown eyes, almost at his height, holding a cigarette box.

"Um, no smoking is allowed in the building."

"I know that. I was going to light one outside, but then this happens." She points out the scene as the men were about to be thrown out.

"Help us Doctor! We don't know how long we can..." Just then, one of the orderlies cries out as his nose got hit.

"All right, someone hand me the needle and-" The young woman cuts in the doctor. "Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" she asked.

The doctor sighs, "I had dealt with tougher ones."

Once said, he went towards the three men and the patient after the nurse gave him a tranquilizer needle. Shino looked at him and frowns. Hadn't he seen this boy before? _'I know I saw him somewhere...__'_he thought, then quickly shook his head. He'll worry about it later. The boy finally loosens himself free from the grips and glares at the doctor. The orderlies backed away as the patient and Shino stares hard at each other.

Shino is the first to speak. "That's quite enough, son," he said. "Now why don't you settle down and cooperate? We're here to help you."

"Help me? Ha! Like hell you'll help!" he shouts after a few seconds had passed. "How about you come with me before someone else gets hurt, including yourself?" Shino warns.

"How about you lettin' me go instead?" he countered, then looked angrily at the young woman. The woman stares back at him with no expression on her face. He turns to look back at Shino, ignoring her.

Shino then said, "You know I can't do that."

The boy sneers, "Fine, it's your **FUNERAL**!!" As he screams, he rushes toward Shino with his fist in the air. The doctor just shook his head and calmly step aside, just as the fist is about to hit him. Before the boy could react, Shino grabs the already outstretch arm and quickly secure both arms behind his back. "Hey! Let go! **NOW**!!" the boy exclaims.

"I'm sorry son, but I did warn you." Shino said calmly as he injects the substance in the boy's arm. The boy struggles to free himself, but the drug is already showing its effects.

Before he fell into unconsciousness, he said, "DON'T... Call... me... son..."

Now that the boy is asleep, he could take a better look at him. When he finally finishes examining the boy's face, he gasps. He had seen him before, on the news once or twice. '_I can not believe its __him_,' Shino thought. Then he orders the unharmed assistants to drag him into one of the padded rooms. He looks back at the young woman, as she struggles not to cry.

45 min. had passed and the boy slowly opens his eyes. Once he was focus, he starts to look around the room. It's all white and has a comfortable size, not too big or small. There's a mirror at his left and a bed at his right. Right beside him is a window looking out to the garden and ahead of him is a door with a little window on it. He just had a thought: that doctor put him in this room and worse, he was beaten! '_Oh, that's it! He's going down!!_' he thought in anger and then starts to stand up. He finds that he can't move and notice that he is lying on the floor with a straitjacket on. He tries to break free, but couldn't. So he lay back down as he groans. Instead, he tries to remember how he got into this place or at least his name. The chemical from the needle made his mind fuzzy.

"Now let's see, my name's... my name's..." he said aloud. He can remember trying to kill himself again, this time with a knife. He was just about to stab himself in the chest, until someone calls him. That same woman he saw earlier yelled out his name, what it was...

**"KAZUMA!!" **

That was it. His name is Kazuma and his last name is Ku... Kuwa... bara... Kuwabara!

"Kuwabara Kazuma." he said to himself. As he said his last name, he winces. That's what they used to call him before... before...

"Kazuma." he firmly said. "Just Kazuma. Nothing else."

* * *

Lo and behold! The first chapter of _The Decective of Dark Wonderland _by my sister, Saya! Please R&R!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Questions and a Warning_

A 41-year old man with a mustache, a beard and gray hair that's slicked back, sat back on his chair after seeing the boy in his room. The doctor is still astonished on who his patient is. He is well known in his hometown, especially after the earthquake. That carrot-top street punk predicted that and was a hero there. How's that boy wounded up in the state he's in now? "So with your reaction, I take it you won't need his name."

Shino then realize that the young woman is sitting across the desk. "No, I suppose not Miss...?"

"Shizuru... Kuwabara Shizuru, his sister."

"Miss Shizuru, yes." he said as he starts to write in a file for his new patient. "I know it's uncomfortable answering questions at this time, but can you tell me how your brother came to this condition?"

Shizuru thought for a minute then said, "Well, it's hard for me to tell you what since I wasn't there at the time, but when he came back, he's all depressed, more than usual. Plus, he's badly injured."

"'Injured'? How bad was it?"

"He had a blow on his head, deep cuts across the chest, broken his right arm and a nasty gash in his left leg. That gash, I'm pretty sure, came from him."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

The doctor ponders on it for a while then asks, "What about the rest of his injuries? Where did those came from?"

There was a pause on it, and then Shizuru said, "A fight... a gang fight. Yeah, that's it. It'll be just like him." She firmly adds.

Dr. Shino nods his head as he writes down the details. "What was this fight all about?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I wasn't with him at the time." She replies with annoyance.

He calmly said, "Alright, alright. I believe you. I just wanted to make sure."

Shizuru sighs heavily while rubbing her forehead, "It's okay. It's your job. You can't help it."

'This is going nowhere,' thought the doctor. 'His sister is too upset at the moment.' He then asks, "Is there anyone else who is with him at that time? Maybe his comrades?" He thought that perhaps he could get more details from them. There was silence in the room as she looks down with grief. Shino hesitantly asks, "His friends are okay, Miss Shizuru?"

More silence, then Shizuru said in a low voice, "No, they're not. They're dead."

Dr. Shino felt an overwhelmingly deep amount of pity for Kazuma. Having to lose his friends in a gang fight, but it can't be only cause of the boy's demise. There are plenty of gang members losing their friends that way. When that happens, they vow revenge. He had never heard of such a case when a member goes insane after his loss. There must be more behind it and he's going to find out. First though... "I'm so sorry about what had happened. Rest assured; we will get your brother's sanity back any way we can." Shizuru replies a thank you to him then Shino coaxed her to tell him what Kazuma did, said and how many suicidal attempts. "Is there anything else I should know?" Dr. Shino asks as Shizuru starts to leave.

"Yes, it's very important that you do not take off a band where his gash was." she said firmly. "Unless you want more fights against your assistants, don't even consider it. He likes it for some reason."

"I'll tell everyone about it straight away," he promises. "Just remember the rules here. You can bring items to him, if you think there's something that can help him be more comfortable. No drugs, alcohol or weapons of course. Visiting hours are from 9-11 am and 1-6 pm, but we will ask you to leave when he gets too excited. I'll need you to sign in whenever you arrive here and that's it."

Shizuru nods, "Thank so much. Can I see him now?"

Shizuru's POV

I saw my brother struggling in his straitjacket trying to escape. I can't stand seeing him in a place like this. But what else can we do? He was stabbing and cutting himself all over the place. It took me, Koenma and Genkai to hold him still while Botan and Yukina heal his wounds. He really thinks this... slaughter had happened because of him. I don't know about the rest of the group, but know this Kazu: **It's ****not**** true.** That fight was unpredictable and no one knew what that enemy's power was. I felt a bad omen when my brother told me of his mission, but I never would've sense thosethree shows up. You're getting more frustrated as you wiggle around. I can tell you are very angry with me, but don't worry 'cause we are getting you back. There's no way we're going to lose you too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - First Impressions_

Case Number 2016

Patient: Kuwabara Kazuma

Physician in Charge: Shino Hideki

**Nov. 4:** This is truly a day of surprises! My new patient is that psychic boy from the news and considers famous at his hometown! I must say, it is an honor to help a hero get back at his feet. I was in horror as to how many attempts he had at killing himself. It was hard to believe that amount when he almost put all of my helpers into the hospital! Nevertheless, I will help this young boy reclaim his sanity.

Afterwards...

"Hello there."

Kazuma looks towards the door to see the man who had beaten and drugged him. Instantly, he glares hard at him with spite. "Son, staring at me like that won't help you get better," the man with the white coat said.

"Hey! I already told you not to call me 'son', mister! You're not my dad!" Kazuma angrily said.

"Fine. I won't call you that any more if you don't call me 'mister'." Dr. Shino responded. He's doesn't like being called that. He's not that old.

"No problem. There are plenty of other names I like to call you..." Kazuma snide.

_'Oh I'm dealing with a smart mouth, eh?' _Dr. Shino thought. "How about I call you 'Kuwabara' and you can call me by an appropriate name?"

At that moment, Kazuma stiffens and went quiet. "Mr. Kuwabara, is that okay by you?" Dr. Shino asks.

"Don't call me by that name." he softly said.

"Excuse me?"

"**DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!**" he was about to punch him, then he remembers that he's still in a straitjacket. The only thing he can do is to wiggle towards him. Dr. Shino watches as the boy tries to reach him and then finally tires himself out. "What is it you want me to call you instead?" he asked.

The teenager took a deep breath and replies firmly, "Kazuma." After that, he's quiet again.

Dr. Shino can tell that the kid won't talk anytime soon, so he left. When he's outside the door, he saw the boy, Kazuma, sobbing on the ground.

**Nov 11: **Well, he certainly is stubborn, like his sister had said. He refuses to interact with anyone within the building and keeps on fighting every orderly the minute one comes in the room with medication or food. I noticed his scars on both of his arms whenever he released. My guess is that it's from one of his failed attempts to suicide. He seems to look at them when he's in his room and not crying. It's not at all strange than it was when a stray cat suddenly jumps on him out of nowhere when he fell unconscious as he ran for the open door. It hissed at the orderlies and me as if it was claiming Kazuma its owner. The cat focused on Kazuma as if it held some interest in him.

_Kuwabara's House on Nov. 12_

A girl with short blue hair looks around the room. She's in deep thought until Shizuru calls her. "Yukina?" The girl turns around, "Yes?"

"What are you doing in his room?"

"Oh. I was looking for something that might help Kazuma-kun..." Yukina draws out.

Shizuru understands what she was looking for, something to get her brother to snap out of it.

"It's going to be okay. Why don't I help you find things that Kazuma might like?"

"Thank you." She pauses and then asks, "Um, have we done the right thing? Of putting him in..."

Shizuru firmly nods, "Of course we did. It's really the only way."

Yukina nods and starts to look through her friend's things in the closet while Shizuru looks through his dresser. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that she found something white and soft. "Shizuru, do you think he will like this?" she asks holding out the item. Shizuru first looked surprised, and then she smiles. "Sure he would. That's his first friend when he was a kid after all."

Yukina smiles, "I hope so."

Here's the third chapter, finally! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - An Old Friend_

**Nov. 13: **This morning was rough on us. When I was giving him something to eat, he collided into me pretended he fainted and stole my key! He pushed me aside and ran out the door to escape once more, but I managed to tackle him, which is easy since he had not eaten food. We wrestled around until my trusted nurse handed me the tranquilizer and stuck it in Kazuma. The rest of the day, he stares out into the distance and gotten grim and silence. If the superintendent were here, he would've mistaken the boy's room for a catacomb. The nurse managed to bandage his bruises from our current fight, but not even first aid can cure his brain.

November 14

The young nurse with light brown hair was standing at the register for visitors. It was her turn to make sure that everyone signs up before seeing his or her love ones and it usually feels lonely at the desk. She wanted to talk to the people that are coming just to give them hope, but it's hard for her when somebody knows that there's none left. Whenever it's her turn to take post, she will smile as they enter and nothing more. She was just about to look through her nails when someone opens the door. She starts to smile as the young woman with short blue hair with a red ribbon approaches carrying a small paper bag. She was wearing a pink dress with a brown jacket on her shoulders and brown mary-jane shoes. "Good morning" she greeted at the nurse. The nurse is surprised that the little girl can be cheerful in a place like this. Most of the time, the visitors would be nervous and scared behind their brave facade. This child seems confident that whatever she's planning to do will make things better. "My friend said that I need to sign something before I see Kazuma. What do I sign it on?" The nurse grins as she directed her to the visitors list clipboard and then to the boy's room.

As they walk down the hallway, the nurse tries to make a conversation with the girl. "What's in the bag; is it for your friend?" The girl nods and answered, "Yes and it's a surprise! I could only say that this is something that he hadn't seen for a long time."

"Can I take a peek inside? I had to check to see if there isn't anything harmful. The regulation requires it." The girl looks down at the bag with uneasiness. The nurse adds, "I won't tell your friend of your gift, I promise."

The girl then reluctantly gave the bag to her and looks inside. "Aw, how cute!" the nurse exclaims.

"His sister told me that it's his favorite thing when he's young. It can be his little companion when we can't see him." she explains.

"A good idea! He's lucky to have you as one!" the nurse warmly said. When they reach the door to the boy's room, the nurse suddenly went solemn. "Well, here we are." The blue-haired girl looks through the window and gasps in shock. Kazuma was wearing white t-shirt and long pants. He was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Or rather, belted down on the bed across the legs, arms and chest. Only his head can move freely.

"What happened? Why is he like this?" she asked. The nurse answers, "Well, your friend kept on beating up everyone and trying to escape..."

"Oh, I see." she replies sadly.

"I'll go in first, to see if he's in a mood for anyone," the nurse said and opens the door. Kazuma did not show any reaction as she enters the room. "Kazuma, there's someone here to see you."

Kazuma turns his head towards the entrance and saw Yukina. "Good morning." she said. He did not say anything as the nurse close the door after Yukina got in the room. "How are you doing today?" She walks towards his bed.

Kazuma looks at her for a while without response, then said with no emotions, "I've been tied down on to this bed since yesterday and I was in a straitjacket for so long that my arms ache."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but you must let them help."

"_They _can't," he said firmly then in an earnest voice, "but you can." "How?" Yukina asks.

"Tell them that I'm not crazy, that I'm still sane."

Yukina stares at him, "I can't."

Kazuma widen his eyes then in desperation, "Yes you can! The- They don't believe me, but they'll believe you! P- Please tell them! I won't hurt anyone, I promise!"

"But will you not hurt yourself? Will you not try to kill yourself anymore?"

Kazuma didn't answer. She continues, "Kazuma, it's not just our friends I'm worry about. It's you! I don't want you to go and never come back too!" When Yukina said that as she was about to cry, he knew then that he couldn't ask her that when he can't keep his word that he won't try to commit suicide.

"Hey, it's okay Yukina. Please don't cry." he said then notices the paper bag. "What's that you carry? Is it a drink?" He wants to change the subject, and he hadn't drunk anything yet.

Yukina quickly dry her tears and looks at the bag. "Oh well, I got this in case you get lonely here. I hope you don't mind."

"It's not a drink?" he said in disappointment.

"No, but it's something better." she said and then sticks her hand inside since he can't open it himself. When she takes it out, Kazuma was in shock at what he saw.

"I haven't seen it since I was a kid!" he said in awe. "Where did you found it?"

"It was in your closet. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" he smiles. "Thank you! Could you put him next to me?"

Yukina smiles as she places it near his head. _'He looks like a child just now...' _she thought. "Ya know Yukina; my mom gave this to me." She snaps from her thoughts as he starts to speak again. "Did she? Where is she now?" she asked, noticing that of all the times she seen Kazuma's family, there is never a mother around.

Kazuma saddens, "I don't want to talk about it."

She widens her eyes, "Has something happen to her?"

"Please, Yukina."

"...I understand."

**Nov. 14: **His friend has brought a childhood toy for him - an old stuffed rabbit whose button eye hangs on a loose thread. I have no idea how that would help Kazuma, but he acted calm around Yukina-san and afterwards he does not want to let it go. It might be good for a shock therapy but for now, it holds as a guard to Kazuma's increasing insanity.

Kazuma's POV

(Sighs) This bunny, my old favorite... I never thought I see him again. The last time I held it in my arms is when I last saw mom, alive that is. It used to be so white too... just like that rabbit in the book... I wonder if they would laugh at me if they saw me carrying it, but then what does it matter. Nothing does. It's still soft too... like Eikichi... Her and my bunny always used to stick together before I had any friends and mom would read that bedtime story called, '_Alice in Wonderland_'. I would then pretend that I was in Wonderland the following morning. Ironic, considering me somewhat 'fell into a rabbit hole' when... when... I can't even say the name without seeing images of how he and the others suffered! (Sobs)If I hadn't run away when they needed me the most, then they would still be here! I wish I hadn't gotten mix up with the Spirit World! I wish I could go back to the time when I was in 'Wonderland', when mom was there with me! It's not fair that I'm the only one who's alive!!(Cries as he held his stuffed rabbit)

_Help..._

(Continues crying without paying attention)

_Help...us..._

(Stops)Huh... great, now I'm hearing voices...

_Please... help us..._

Be quiet…

_Please help us__…_

(Sits up)QUIT TORMENTING ME! JUST SHUT UP!

(Went quiet)

Last thing I need right now is someone to rub it in, especially when this 'someone' isn't here! (Lays back down and cuddle with his toy)

(The stuffed bunny's head turn towards him) _Save us, Kazuma!_

(Screams as he quickly sat up and threw his toy across the room) Di... Did that bunny just... talked!? No way, it had to be my imagination...

(He starts to shake in terror as the bunny starts to get up on its own) _Save us, Kazuma!_

_What a surprise; the bunny came alive! (and I made a rhyme!) What will happen next?_


	5. Chapter 5

Just a friendly reminder: I don't own YYH or American Mcgee Alice… Sadly…

Only Dr. Shino and nurse Nagusami

_Chapter 5 - Out of One Hole, Into Another_

Kazuma was shaking as his toy got up on its own. '_Is it really happening, am I insane enough to see this?_' he thought, '_No, that's not it! I am __not__ crazy!_' He continues chanting that as the bunny walks very slowly towards him, holding out its hand. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy." The bunny kept going without stopping. He closes his eyes and covers his ears. "I'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazyI'mnotcrazy" he chant in a faster pace. He kept on chanting for a few minutes and then cracks his left eye. The rabbit is gone. He then sighs in relief and loosen his hands. "I was just imagining things…" he told himself. "I knew it. It was just an illu-" Kazuma's voice fades as felt a small tug on his sleeves. He turns towards it and gasps loudly. It was his rabbit and somehow it managed to climb onto his bed!

'_Please come back…' _it speaks, _'Save… us…' _As it talks, dark voids began to spread all over the room. Kazuma in panic got up out of bed to reach the other side. He barely had taken two steps when he saw the same void growing from there. Kazuma got back on the bed and the voids continues to spread. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" he cries but it was no use. It's so late at night that no one would bother checking up on anyone. Even if someone did hear him, he or she would probably call it an episode since he claims insanity and just ignore it. (_'Which I'm not, thank you very much!' _he thought.) He assumes the darkness is going to swallow him up, but it stops at the bed. The dark void now covers the entire room except at the bed. Kazuma looks down at it and to him it looks like a gigantic hole. "Great, I'm trapped in a crazy house, in this room _and_ on this bed! Pretty soon I'm gonna get suck in." he said to himself gravely. "Seems like the proper way to die. Should I wait for the inevitable or jump to make it quicker?"

'_Jump.' _said the rabbit. Kazuma turn his head towards it, which is standing and tugging his sleeve. He had forgotten about his living toy. "You think I should do that?" he asked, "I don't even know where it'll take me. Wait a minute! Why am I talking to an object!?"

_'Jump.' _it repeated. Kazuma doesn't know whether he can trust it (or him), but something tells him to do as the rabbit said. He always trusted his guts even though it don't make since, even now. _'Well, long as this fall wound up killing me'_ he thought. With that, he stood on his bed and jump into the void. At first, he couldn't see a thing, and then gradually saw his surroundings. It was circular and the walls are clumpy and dusty, almost like a... _'Oh boy.' _he thought as he realized what he just entered, _'Down into __another__ rabbit hole...' _

_Unknown Location_

Person 1: (Shouts) HEY, IS ANYBODY HERE? HELLO?

(Silence)

Person 1: ANYBODY HERE? (Quietly to himself) Wherever 'here' is. (Shouts again) HEEEY!

Person 2: (Softly) Yea?

One: Finally, a familiar voice. How are you feeling?

Two: A bit woozy, but I'm fine. (Looks around) Is this Hell?

Person 6: If it were, then you would feel a lot worse than wooziness.

Two: You're here too!?

Six: It looks like it.

One: (Sarcastic) Terrific.

Six: You think I'm happy about this. It's hard enough tolerating with one of you.

Two: Hey, do you know if there's anyone else besides the three of us?

Six: I'll check, though I'm certain that we're not the only ones here.

Two: Is there anyway we could get out of here?

Six: No.

One: We can't be sure of that yet. Let's just find our friend…and yours, first.

Six: They're nearby and they're waking up.

One: That was fast. How can you tell? It's dark in here!

Six: …I have ways. Besides this is a small room. Not much to look at.

Person 4: (Groans) …Ooww…my head…

Two: (Eyes widen) …My God.

Four: Huh… I was so hoping it's going to be easy this time: quick in, quick out, go home. It's that too much to ask?

Person 3 groans

Four: You okay?

Three: Why do I feel like I ran for miles without stopping?

Two: He's fine, sort of.

Four: Come on. (Shaking Person 5) Time to get up.

Person 5: I was awake for some time now.

Four: Great! Anyone else?

Five: No. Rest assured everyone is present.

Two: Now that that's settled, we can get out of here.

Six: We can't. I already told you. We've been stripped out our energy: Youki _and_ Reiki. Also, there's no way of entering and exiting.

Two: (Stunned) So… we're prisoners?

Six: Yes. For someone who looks bright, you don't act like it.

One: (Angrily) Hey punk, you'd better watch what you say to him or-

Six: (Gives a cold glare) 'Or' what?

One: Or… or… (Stutters then growls) Just lay off him! It's not as if we planned to be stuck in here with you guys! Must've done something to tick off that creature!

Five: It's more of an official arrest than pointless violence.

Three: Like a police? That sounds about right. Otherwise, Kuwabara wouldn't-

Four: Ah! Kuwabara! What happen to him? Where is he? Did he-?

One: Oh, man! I almost forgot! Kuwabara-san…

Five: He's alive and well, for now.

Three: What do you mean 'for now' and who are you people? (Points at 5 and 6)

Two: Yeah! I know that Kuwabara hung around with you (points at 4) a lot. But I saw him acting as if he knows you guys well enough!

Four: Hasn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to point? …All right. You may want to sit down for this.

Six: You sure this is wise?

Five: Don't worry. We've met these guys before.

One & Three: What!?

Two: When?

Five: (Ignores the question) They have already seen enough as it is. What's the point in trying to deny it? In addition, there is no way of telling how long we will stay here. They would want an explanation as to what is going on eventually.

Six: …

Four: We can trust them. Ok, see that guy over there? His name is-

_Meanwhile__…_

He don't know how long this hole or how far he is to the ground. All he does know is that this is a genuine rabbit hole to Wonderland. It took him a while to remember, but he figured it out. What he can't understand is why the hole suddenly appeared to him instead of summoning it himself. That's right; he can summon the entrance to Wonderland. It is by accident really, when he was a child; he was so lonely and desperate to escape from a ghost attack in his dreams. His sister didn't know it exactly, but she did suspect something was helping him calm down when their mother passed away. As time went on, he found himself with good company that he gradually stopped going there all together. It does bring back memories, but now it is not the time for reminiscing. Not when he was about to drop dead. He smiles a little at his pun as he reaches towards the light.

He made a rough landing to the ground and the body was still. Eyes are closed and his chest is motionless. Then a breath escapes from his mouth as he heard his own heartbeat. "I'm still alive." He comments with no emotions attach. He land on his back that would have ache in pain, but he didn't feel it. He slowly sits up and opens his eyes to see his childhood hideaway. As he looks ahead toward the environment, he stares at it in silence. He is inside some sort of damp cave with roots sticking out and spider webs. The dusty floor is checker boarded in red and black. He can barely see anymore than that, but he clearly remembers being more bright and clean.

_'Something's not right; this can't be Wonderland.' _he thought. He starts to get up when he notices that he's not wearing his hospital outfit anymore. He had on his usual blue school uniform with a crimson tank shirt. He is wearing his usual combat boots except it has silver buckles now. He looks at his wrists and sees that he is wearing spike bands on each hand. He then felt tightness on his neck and realizes that there's a band necklace. He touches them around the band and the tips of the spikes on the wristband. Judging by the texture and the sharpness, he'd say that the spikes are made of metal and the bands are leather. He had his hands on them once for a concert.

He stood up and look ahead of him to see a familiar white rabbit with a waistcoat holding a pocket watch. He walks toward him and poke at the shoulder. The rabbit jumps and turns around to see him. He sighs with relief, "Ah, you shouldn't scare me like that!" Kuwabara didn't say anything let alone apologies because he's too focus on the rabbit's… new features. "What are you looking at?" the rabbit said with an attitude, "Come on! We're already late thanks to you!"

After which he turn and speed off, leaving Kuwabara with questions. What's going on here? Why he was he brought here? Did something bad happen? Why did that rabbit look as if it hadn't eaten anything? And lastly: Late for what? _'__There__'__s only one way to find out__…'_ he thought and went after him hoping to catch up.

_Note: Starting at this point, __'__Kazuma__'__ will be use when in the asylum and __'__Kuwabara__'__ when in Wonderland._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! Being snowbound is a real pain! Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I don't own anything except Dr. Shino and nurse Nagusami

{} means flashback

_Chapter 6 __- __Denials_

**Nov. 15: **Just when I thought he's calming down, his condition took a turn for the worst. Weeks after Yukina-san's visit, my trusted nurse, Nagusami, came into his room and found Kazuma lying on the floor with his eyes open. She thought he's up, but it turns out he is asleep. She tries to get him up, but it was no use. It's as if he's in a deep coma. I tried everything: holding a lighter to his eyes, clapped a pair of blocks near his ears, nothing. We done a checkup and there's no damage in the ears or eyes. Even so, there's still no reaction.

_In Wonderland:_

"Damn it!" Kuwabara swore out loud as he finds himself at another dead end inside the tunnels. He's been looking for that rabbit for what feels like two hours and four times he lost sight of him! He thought this would be easy because of his ability: he was wrong. He found that out the first time he lost the rabbit. He tries to feel for its energy, but he didn't sense anything. 'Funny,' he pondered, 'I feel… **normal...**' He then tries to make a spirit sword. Nothing came out of his hand. He kept on trying until he calls it quits. He began to wander around hoping that he will catch it and so far, he got lucky. Unfortunately, like for so many accounts before, his luck ran out. He leans on a twisted, bare tree as he tries to trace his steps from when he came here as a little kid. He's so deep into his thoughts that he never notices a mysterious figure up on the branches. "Lost are we?" a deep voice purrs.

Kuwabara jumps and gets into a defensive position. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demands. He's not sure how much or how bad things gotten here, so he's not putting his guard down.

"Up here, child." The same voice calls out. He looks around until he lifts his head towards the branches. There is a smiling mouth with fanged teeth by itself at first. Gradually, a black head appears; first the ears with a hoop earring, next comes a pair golden cat's eyes, a nose and finally the whole thing. "It took you long enough to reach here." It grins, "Surely, you have forgotten me after all this time?"

{A little boy was petting a purple striped cat, both smiling as they sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. He cries out as the cat fades from his lap. He gets up and starts to run around the base of the tree for it. He looks up after three times and climbs up towards the reappeared figure until he reached out and touched the ears. He soon picks it up, gotten comfortable on the branches and picked up where he left off.}

"Cheshire Cat, I presume?" he said, greeting his favorite creature. "Glad to see that you still remember me." The cat continues to show his entire body. When he is at last visible, Kuwabara once again stares long and hard. Like for the white rabbit, the cat is very skinny. The only difference is that he could see the bones showing from the skin right to the tail. Its colors have changed from purple to black and white dirty stripes. After absorbing the details, he said, "You look well."

"I wish I could say the same thing for you." The cat replies as he looks closely into Kuwabara's eyes. "So in the end, you finally went and lost your mind."

Kuwabara blinks, "No, I didn't."

The Cheshire cat continues, as if he didn't hear that statement, "Unlike you, I manage to keep at least my sense of directions. You barely here for a minute and already you got yourself lost."

"You gotten cocky and mangy, cat…" Kuwabara sourly said then adds with a grumble, "Your grin's a comfort though." "And you've picked up a dark attitude. I hope you're still curious to learn." The cat said.

Kuwabara looks around trying to find at least a familiar sign, but there's none. "So much has changed since I last been here. How can anyone find their way?" "The same way you always do; ask the rabbit." The cat replies.

"Nice. Now how about you telling me which way did it go? I'm going crazy with this wild goose chase!"

"Too little, too late."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kuwabara asks suspiciously.

"It means what I said." Cheshire cat answers with a much further grin. Kuwabara thought over that when he discovers what the cat is calling him. "Are you callin' me crazy!?"

"What else except nuts, cracked, off your rocker; I prefer insane personally."

Kuwabara stutters indignity as he starts to think of a good combat with a defense. "Look, I am _not_ insane!" he cries out afterwards, "I'm just… just…" "Mad?" the cat finishes smugly.

"…Temporarily out of place!" he growls out, "That does not make me mad!"

Cheshire cat makes an unconvincing noise then continues, "While this chat is amusing, we are getting off the subject. Rabbit knows a trick or two about directions and I, myself, had no need for a compass to tell me which way it points." "What about me? I lost my spiritual awareness for some reason." Kuwabara said.

"You never lost it; it only changed into a different form: your need. Let it guide your behavior; suppress your instinct to lead. Pursue rabbit." On that note, he vanishes from the tail to the head. Kuwabara stares at the empty spot where his cat friend was, then in sarcasm, "You're so helpful as usual." Still, in some way that's not a bad advice. But, something is better than nothing. 'What does he mean by 'my need' though?' he ponders as he picks a direction that looks about right and walk deeper into the caves.

_Unknown Location_

Two: Okay, let's see if I got this right. You guys go on detective cases for an interim,

Four: Right.

Two: The short fella is on parole and his friend was out of juvenile hall early for good behavior,

Five: Correct.

Two: And now you guys have stumble across someone who's supernatural which you had no idea how dangerous he is.

(Six nods)

Three: And the short guy is very good at track n' field, so that is why he's so fast?

Four: Right!

(Silence came as One, Two and Three ponders on their explanation)

One dryly: …Why do I have problems believing that?

Four: It's true! You see my mom is pestering me about straighten up and fly right lately, so I thought 'Hey, maybe she's on to something.' I picked close to the next best thing for a job and went from there. Keiko helped me get started.

Two: Then what's the deal with talk about Youki and Reiki?

Four: They're secret codes for how we approach him.

One: So the weapons are…?

Four: Our boss modifies them to fool the criminals.

Three: …Okay, that is the worst lie I have ever heard.

Five: You think that we are lying.

Six: Yes, please enlighten us.

Three: Fine. While parts of your story might have some truths in it, there still others that is not possible.

Five: Such as?

Two: You say that your boss modifies your weapons, but I can't see anyone who can make plants let alone a flower into one unless they are phony.

(Four starts to look nervous)

Two: Plus, I never heard of an interim that involves in detective work handing out at school, unless you met an actual detective. But then knowing you, that wouldn't be possible.

One butts in: The part about your friend being fast from track n' field? _Nobody_ that I heard or seen came out so quick that they're gone in a blink of an eye. And incase you thinking that the whole Youki and Reiki code will fool us, you thought wrong.

Three: Even I know what Reiki is all about; Kuwabara had them. Able to see ghosts, right? Also for what we all saw before, the guy you said about being a juvie is too nice and polite to be from any jail, no offense.

Five smiles: None taken and I thank you for the complement.

Six: Heh, you'd be surprised.

Four: ...So, it's all a waste of time and breath.

Three: Yeah, pretty much.

Four: ...Crap.

Six: Come on. You really think they will fall for it. Even I'm not convinced.

Four: Okay, I get it. It's stupid.

Two: Hey, if you're not going to tell us, that's fine.

One: Just tell us what's really going on here.

Three: And about Kuwabara too. Is he okay?

Five worriedly: It depends on how you define 'okay'.


	7. Chapter 7

{} means flashback

_Chapter 7- Kuwabara's First Toy_

Kuwabara wanders around through the caves and so far, he does not like the looks of it. The atmosphere is so gloomy and it's hard to breathe in. Every plant is now either dead or rotting and houses are falling apart. Worst of all, every gnomes have long lost hope for any salvation that he could actually feel it without his reiki. He remembers the first time he came across them; they were so enjoyable to be. Especially at night when they display fireworks and had parties. Now their usual bright red hats, white shirts and blue shorts are replaced with rags, hammers, pick-ax and what it looks like a heavy glowing globe on their own backs. He asks many of them if they had seen a white rabbit, but they just either ignores or snarls at him and went back to digging. He was just about to give up, until he saw something white as he passes a pipe. "Hey! Wait up!" he cries, but the figure turn a corner from Kuwabara's sight. "Oh no, you don't! You are not gonna escape from me this time!" he said and ran after it. As he set off, he trip on a bump sticking out in the ground and almost fell on his face. He still got hurt as his leg mysteriously cut. Kuwabara sat down carefully to check the wound and to make sure that he's not near anything sharp. It's not deep, but the blood starts to ooze out a little. He suddenly stares at it hard as visions of the blood-covered grass and cries came to mind. Kuwabara quickly shook his head to forget; he doesn't want to remember how... he failed. Instead, he searches around to find what made the wound. He digs around the dirt until he came across a _very _familiar item...

{Kuwabara is toying with the object in his hand. He currently wonders just how sharp and painful it could be. He first ran across his left palm very slowly and deep. When he finishes, he let out a hiss: perfect. The crimson liquid flows freely out and lands to the floor. He then continues with his rough strokes throughout his body: arms, legs, chest and even his face. He's already ugly, so there's no reason why he shouldn't leave it alone. The lost of blood is making him woozy, but he didn't care. As he cut himself, his reiki continues to heal his wounds.

He finally decided to end his life once and for all. He was about to pierce his heart until some woman shouts his name. Kuwabara would've finished himself off if it wasn't for the outburst. He turns towards the hallway and then another person came rushing by and grabbed his item away. Then he closed his eyes and blacked out.}

'Whoa' he thought as he lifts the item up and cleans it with his shirt. 'It's a butcher knife.' He could see his reflection from the metal surface. His eyes are holding tiredness, depression and something else. '_Insanity'_ a voice said in his mind. "No, I'm not crazy!" he argues fiercely. _'Then who are you talking to?'_ it argues back. "…SHUT UP!" he yell, got up and went back to his search carrying the knife. He so ticked off about the 'conversation' that he didn't realize that the handle fits perfectly in his hand.

Eventually he found the same white figure in the cave and rushes to it. When Kuwabara finally caught up with it, he finds that the white shape is not from a rabbit. Instead, he finds a walking card with a spear. "Great, maybe _he'll_ know where that stupid rabbit went." he sighs, secretly glad that he found someone who might saw it. Unfortunately that was about to change. As he was about to ask the card, it turns around (showing that he's a heart of three) and saw him. The card smiles but not in a friendly way. "Well, well, well" he said in a wicked chuckle, "Look who came back here. You're just in time." Then the card shouts,"HEY! HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Kuwabara didn't wait for a second to see what the card is planning to do. He ran off as the heart card screeches out, "HE'S GETTIN' AWAY! QUICK!" He heard more voices approaching him as he ran through more caves and tunnels.

Nobody bothers to help him, as the group of cards slowly grows larger. Kuwabara stumbles over branches, rocks and holes, but he kept on going. Until finally he reach into a dead end. He jumps and tries to climb over it, but there's no grip. Kuwabara turns back where he came from when one of the cards (a spade of seven) points out, "THERE HE IS!"

Kuwabara hurriedly rush to knock it over, but it was too late. All of the cards are now covering the only available exit. He counted how many there are as the cards backed him up with their spears. There are at least 5 of them; two black and three red. Just as Kuwabara is about to have his back up on the wall, a voice calls to him.

"_Cut the cards."_

'Huh? Who said that?'

"_Cut the cards.__"_

"So boy, any last words?" the diamond of ace taunt. Kuwabara stares at them blankly and then slowly answers, "Nice spear. Wanna see mine?" Before the cards responds, Kuwabara ran to the diamond ace, knock the spear and slices him in half across the chest. The guards watch in stun as the diamond splits to the side revealing blood and guts inside. They all look at Kuwabara for a second, then charges at him. 'Just like fightin' a street gang,' he thought as he starts to dodge the spears. Each of the card guards tries to pierce him with no success. Kuwabara kept on going from left to right as he stabs another guard; this time a black spade. At the same time, a searing pain appears on his right shoulder. It felt like it was ripping apart as it enters. An unspeakable rage inside of him wants to break free. He roars as he kicks the Club guard behind him and slices his arms off. The spear came out of his body as the guard slowly drops to the ground in shock. Kuwabara didn't bother stopping yet as the last two cards teams up to defeat him. They start to walk around Kuwabara, holding up their spears. They both hope that if one strikes him, the other can finish him off. Kuwabara held his knife up front while trying to look at his two opponents. At last, both of the guards come right at him on the front and behind. Kuwabara duck as they strike. He did a low roundhouse kick tripping them both and without thinking lands a lethal stab on the Club's stomach with a twist. The last one, a Heart guard, recovers and come towards Kuwabara in fury. Kuwabara turns and pierce its heart just as his spear was about to land on his face.

Kuwabara pants as he looks over the corpses' blood soaking the soil. He groans as the pain from the shoulder came back. He stumbles backward and lean against the wall as he slid down to earth. 'Okay, what was that all about?' he thought. Kuwabara knows that the cards didn't like him and the feelings mutual, but it's not enough for wanting to kill him. He carefully took off his jacket to examine his injury. When he did, he found that his shoulder is healing itself as it were his spirit energy. "'Curiouser and curiouser,'" Kuwabara quotes in awe.

"Like your new toy?" Kuwabara gasps in surprise as the same voice appears again. He looks around for the source of the voice that helped him. "Down here, this time." He looks down to see Cheshire cat again, rubbing into his legs. "'Toy'? Don't you mean weapon?"

"Don't twist my words. I mean what I said."

"You mean the other way around?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Kuwabara starts to mess with the cat's ears ('Since when do cats wear earrings?' Kuwa thought as he just notice one on the left), "Lost the rabbit again? It's rather stupid of you to ask the cards of his whereabouts."

"As if I'd know they will try to kill me! You could've been a little nicer and warned me!" Kuwabara said angrily, tugs its ear a little roughly. "I was nice enough to advise you aren't I?" The Cheshire cat smirks.

True, but that doesn't mean he should keep it in if it's important; he hates that. "Why do they want to kill me?"

"Because you're here," the cat answers.

"Don't give me that. I'm not in a good mood." Kuwabara tugs its ears again, this time harder. "Fine, it's because you are a dreamer and dreamers aren't allowed here on the Queen's lands."

'Nothing new there; it's been like that ever since I first visit here.' he thought. 'She'd never-Wait a minute... "Queen's lands"?' He stares at the cat with questioning eyes. The Cheshire cat nods: "Yes Kuwabara, Wonderland is now under the Red Queen's rules."

As soon as he heard it, Kuwabara just sat on the ground stunned. What the hell happened while he's away?

"What you have in your hand is called the Vorpal Blade." the cat explains, "Its not strong, but it's not weak. Always collect the useful. Reject only your ignorance and you might survive."

The cat disappears and Kuwabara cries out, "Hey! Wait! I don't understand! Where do I go?" Once more, he's alone without a clue as to where to find the white rabbit. He examines his injury once more finding that it was good as new and stood up. 'Obviously, I'm askin' the wrong set o' people. Maybe somebody over there can help me...'

Nov. 17

"You still couldn't get him up," Shizuru states. Doctor Shino feels uneasy when she guesses right (or maybe predicts it; he doesn't know if psychic powers runs in the family.), "I don't understand. He was fine physically for a time."

"You talking as if he died already." she dryly said, "He's not that easy to kill, even from himself." "I can believe that. All those scars..." he remarks. They stood by the bed where Kazuma is laying, his calm face shows unlike before when he was awake. There is a white cotton blanket covering without belts pinning across him, but the white rabbit is still by his side sitting and facing towards them. Dr. Shino hasn't a clue as to why the boy is unconscious now. He's not in any pain; he doesn't have any serious injuries... however there is that mysterious gash on his shoulder...


	8. To the Readers

To the readers who are looking forward to this story:

First off, I want to apologize for the longest wait. At the time, I rushed in too quickly and ran into complications (uncertainty, lack of research). There's no excuse for it and I myself don't like a story that is halfway done. Second off, I want to inform the readers if they're still interested in this story, it will be moved into this new site: http:/ cherrypeachbud. livejournal. com/. (remove the spaces) Do not worry: **I have not given up on it, **but it will take time for me to get things together for a good story. I hope you have a great new year!


End file.
